Bump in the Night
by Josi Hamilton
Summary: Storyline created on a roleplay forum by myself and Elizabeth Smaldon. Converted into a story by myself.
1. 1

Part 1

Opening the front door of her expensive home, Connie dumped her handbag and keys on a table by the door, wearily kicking her shoes off as she did. It had been a long, emotionally draining day and she was shattered, longing for the warmth and comfort of her bed. Heading for the sitting room, she sighed as Michael walked out of the kitchen, clearly in a bad mood, clutching an unopened bottle of wine in one hand, a wine glass in the other.

"Nice of you to grace me with your presence." He said, cuttingly as he passed her.

"Thanks." Connie smiled at him sarcastically, grabbing the wine from his hand and taking it into the kitchen to pour herself some. Following her and taking it back, he went off into the kitchen, muttering sarcastically that she should help herself as he did. She heard him turn on the television, and rolled her eyes, taking a large sip of the wine before walking over to the fridge. "Have you eaten?" She called, rummaging around inside. Michael ignored her. Her appetite suddenly lost, she closed the fridge and wandered into the lounge, sitting down on the sofa opposite Michael. Pulling her feet up onto the chair and wrapping her arms around her legs, she sighed again, frowning slightly at her husband who was engrossed in some programme about current affairs. Cradling her wine in her hand she spoke quietly. "The silent treatment. Just what I need after a long day."

Michael looked up at her briefly. "A nagging wife…just what I need after ten years of marriage." He said, rolling his eyes and looking back at the telly.

Suppressing a smile at her husband's dry wit, Connie pulled a sarcastically surprised face at him. "That was pretty quick for you Michael." She quipped, smirking to herself and sipping her wine again. Once more Michael ignored her. "What's wrong Michael?" Asked Connie dryly, all the amusement gone from her voice. "PA blown you out?"

"No Connie. Take the hint. Piss off." Sipping her wine, Connie suppressed another smile. Michael seemed more wound up than usual that evening, and this amused Connie slightly. She gazed across at Michael and drunk her wine.

Michael silently stared at the screen, outwardly appearing blank but inside he was fuming. This was a man close to breaking point. He was sick and tired of having a wife who was for the most part not at home, and during the brief time she did spend with him would insist on cajoling him into an argument. He couldn't put up with it for much longer; he wanted the Connie back he used to know. Not the impertinent ice-queen who sat opposite him. He looked up at her in irritation as she sighed loudly, and got up, walking into the kitchen to order a pizza, before sitting down at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands.

The doorbell rang, and Michael got up, expecting it to be the pizza delivery boy. Opening the door, he rolled his eyes at the man standing in front of him. "Her fucking work even follows her home…" He spat.

"Sorry if I'm intruding." Professor Zubin Khan stood there, nervously shuffling the papers he was clutching in his hands. "Is Connie in?"

Hearing her name mentioned, Connie got up from the sofa and walked out into the hall, smiling as Zubin looked at her apologetically. She frowned slightly, watching as Michael shoved past Zubin out into the front garden, before smiling warmly at Zubin and ushering him inside. "And to what do I owe this honour?"

Before Zubin could answer, Michael stalked back into the house, thrusting a pizza box into Connie's hands. "Present." He said, coldly, before walking up to Zubin, glaring frostily at him. "And yes mate, you are intruding. We were just about to have dinner." He said, before stalking off into the kitchen with the second pizza.

"Please excuse my husband, he's been in a foul mood most of this evening." Connie said, shooting Michael a look.

Zubin held up the files in his hand, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire between Connie and her husband. "They're for the enquiry meeting tomorrow."

Connie's face fell. "Oh." She said taking them.

"I'll just go." Zubin's voice was hushed, and he looked at Michael worriedly as he walked back out into the hall and stared at the two of them stood at the front door.

"Yes do." He called, biting into a slice of the pizza.

Connie placed her pizza down on the table. "No stay for a drink, we can go over these." She said, indicating the papers, knowing that her invitation to Zubin would irritate Michael. "Ignore him. I do."

Zubin looked nervously at Michael as Connie dragged him into the kitchen. "Well…if you're sure…"

Michael sat down on the stairs with his pizza box, grinning to himself as he remembered who the man in the kitchen was. "I thought you said you hated Professor Khan anyway dear." He called out to Connie, sweetly. "I thought you said he was a paedophile and an irritating bastard."

Connie visibly bristled at this, feeling her cheeks turning an irritating shade of red as Zubin stared at her in horror. "I was referring to you darling." She called back, trying to shut him up.

"Yes. Because you always call me Zubin." Michael said sarcastically, getting up and walking into the kitchen and standing directly behind the professor. "Just the other night we were in bed and she was screaming your name." He whispered.

Zubin stood up quickly, and made a beeline for the door. "I'll…"

Connie however, had stood up by this time and was glaring at Michael with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "Oh please."

Michael crossed the room to Zubin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look at her." He said, disgustedly. "She'd gagging for it. Is it only Ric Griffin and Mubbs Hussein she'd had at work, or you as well?"

"Erm…no…she hasn't." Zubin stuttered, horrified.

"Good." Michael stated, squeezing Zubin's shoulder a little more tightly than was necessary, and causing Zubin to wince with the pain.

"Zubin, I think you should leave. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Connie calmly, whilst glaring at her husband.

At this, Michael guided Zubin to the front door, keeping his grip on his shoulder. "Good evening Professor Khan, it's been nice meeting you."

Zubin merely nodded as the front door was opened for him. "Sorry for my husband…he was born an arrogant wanker." Connie said apologetically, coming up the hallway behind them.

"Better to be an arrogant wanker than a dirty slut eh darling?" Said Michael cuttingly, shoving Zubin out of the door and slamming it shut. Zubin stood on the doorstep for a moment, staring at the front door in shock before hurrying up the drive as fast as he could.


	2. 2

Part 2

"What's with you tonight?" Connie exploded as soon as Michael had slammed the door. "Zubin bought me those files for tomorrow and you were so rude!" She glared at him, before starting to walk away, kicking the sitting room door as she did. "You're so pig-headed and arrogant!"

"At least I care enough about you to be pissed off Connie!" Michael shouted back at her, storming upstairs and walking into their bedroom, kicking the door as he went in. He heard Connie storm back out into the hall and walk to the bottom of the stairs.

"That's why you told me to piss of earlier is it?" She yelled up to him, angrily gripping the banister.

Michael stood up, and stormed back down the stairs until he was standing face to face with Connie. " You're always somewhere else anyway!" He yelled furiously. "You're always either at that fucking hospital or fucking someone from that hospital!"

"Like you haven't been fucking your PA!" She screamed back, moving away from him slightly. "And so what if I'm always at the hospital or shagging someone else…I'd rather be with them than here with you."

Her words cut him deeply…even Connie flinched after she said that. There was a silence between them for a moment, as what Connie had just said was absorbed. Michael soon spoke again, quieter this time, and tears were filling his eyes. " I haven't been fucking that stupid bimbo Connie! I love you. You've completely screwed me up." He turned his back on her, and began to walk away. Connie watched him go, knowing he was crying, feeling her own eyes well up with tears. Suddenly he turned around and glared at her, unwilling to allow Connie the parting insult. "And the fact that you aren't willing to stay faithful makes how you feel about me perfectly clear."

The tears were streaming down Connie's face as she came back at him, walking closer, her voice shaking. "You have been with that bimbo Michael, I'm not stupid. You think it makes a girl feel good to be given the cold shoulder Twenty-four-seven?" She stared at him for a moment, watching the tears run down his cheeks and dropping onto his shoes. "And you wonder why I cheated…"

Michael glowered at her, angry that she had the audacity to turn this around onto him. " Why the hell do you hate me so much woman?" He screamed, his face only a few inches from hers. "You drive me to this with your constant bitchyness!"

"Hate you?" Connie let out a mock laugh. "Oh please…"

Michael glared at her icily, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "You never really loved me, did you?"

Connie's looked into his eyes, her voice cold. "No."

Another silence, longer this time. Both stood stock still, staring at each other. He did not move as he whispered his reply, cold and angry, almost silent. "Get out."

Her eyes kept his gaze, flashing her eyes at him defiantly. "No." Brushing past him she walked back into the lounge and picked up her wine. Michael followed her, and removed the wine from her hand, slamming it down onto the table so hard that the glass snapped in two. Grabbing her left wrist with one hand, he wrenched her wedding band off of her finger with the other."

"I said get out." His voice was cold, angry, stern, but inside he was ripped to shreds.

"Get your hands off of me!" Connie shrieked, wrenching her wrist out of Michael's grasp.

"Get out of my house then, you cold hearted bitch!" He screamed, throwing her wedding band at her in a rage.

"Good heavens Michael…calm yourself." Connie said, smirking slightly at how pissed off she'd made him through one comment.

"Marry me for my money did you?" Michael spat. "Or my status? Or both?"

Connie walked slowly towards Michael, smiling a little. "No actually." She whispered. "I married you for…" Pausing, she softly brushed her lips across his, before turning and leaving the room.

Michael rolled his eyes. "For what Connie?" He said, exasperated, not in the mood for games. "Oh let me guess…my huge cock."

"Who said anything about huge?" Connie replied, smirking to herself. "It's not about size though Michael, luckily for you, it's about how you use it."

Following Connie out into the hall, he laughed bitterly. "I suppose that's all I am to you. A big walking talking cock with an even bigger wallet."

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Don't confuse yourself Michael. You aren't as big as you think you are."

"And you aren't as good as you think you are." He retorted, icily. "I'm going to bed."

"Now you really are kidding herself." Connie said jokily, hoping to break the tension. Smiling slightly, she bit her bottom lip, realising that she had perhaps gone a little too far this time.

"Do what you want Connie. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Oh but I think you do." Connie grinned sexily at her husband, but was met with an icy glare. Michael finished ascending the stairs and walked off into the bedroom.

"Goodnight dear." He called down to her. "Hope you have nightmares."

Following him up, Connie walked into the bedroom to see Michael undressing ready for bed. Crossing the room, she opened a chest of drawers and picked out a nightdress, watching him slip between the sheets as she got changed. For a moment she considered getting into bed beside him, but instead she wandered out of the room for a moment, heading downstairs to lock the front door.

Michael sat in bed, staring into space. He could not comprehend the events that had just taken place. She didn't love him? She'd never loved him. He didn't understand how that could be true.

Connie walked back into the bedroom, slipping into bed beside Michael. She began to flick through her notes, aware that he was watching her, deliberately avoiding his gaze. Suddenly he laid down, rolling over so his back was facing her. Slowly placing the papers down on the bedside table, she turned to look at him. "Why are you in such a foul mood?"

"Because you just told me you don't love me." Said Michael, not moving, a hint of sadness in his voice.

" You were in a mood before that." Said Connie, playing with the bed sheet between her fingers. "And I'm not going to feed your ego by telling you that I love you. After all, I'm just your nagging wife."

"Well it would be no use telling me you love me if you didn't mean it Connie." Said Michael, sighing. "And you're right. I was in a mood. I had a bad day. Hoped you'd be here when I got home."

"That's not my fault. You know what it's like at the hospital." Replied Connie, defensively. " And besides, it's not like you were here when the hospital blew up…"

"I was at my mother's!" Michael replied, infuriated. " I'm not superman Connie!" Sitting up, Michael looked at her, his face softening. "I'm sorry."

"And I'm not superwoman." Replied Connie, a hint of amusement in her voice as she stopped herself from smiling.

"What do you want from me Connie?" Michael asked, genuinely confused about his wife's intentions.

"I could think of a few things…" She replied, grinning slightly.

"Well it would help if you'd tell me. I'm not a mind reader… and you're so distant all the time…" He trailed off, loosing confidence as Connie's face hardened once more.

"And you're so moody." Connie retorted. "I can't help the way I am. You knew what I was like."

"We both have our faults Connie, but at least I'm trying. Fruitlessly."

"I'm sorry…" Connie threw the covers back off of herself and got out of bed, not even glancing back at Michael. She had to remove herself from the room before she got angry, or worse, upset. She couldn't allow herself to cry in front of him, not now.

"Where are you going now?" He asked.

" For a drink." She snapped, before walking out of the room.


	3. 3

Part Three:

Getting up off of the bed, Michael bolted to the door and followed Connie to the stairs. Watching her storm down them he stopped at the top, sighing deeply. "Connie stop… please."

Stopping still in the middle of the staircase Connie spun round to face him. "I've had enough of your digs for one night." She snapped, glaring angrily at him. "And it's not what I need at the moment." Turning her back she began to descend the stairs again, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, and turned to face Michael, who was standing on the same step as he by now.

"Connie I don't want to fight." He told her, gently. "I want to feel like your husband again rather than some random bloke you happen to live with because it's convenient. I want you to be able to talk to me."

Connie looked up at him sadly, wondering whether she could allow herself to open up to him. He was gazing at her with a concerned expression on his face, waiting for her to say something, to give him some clue as to why she looked so sad. "It's Will's inquest tomorrow." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. Michael said nothing, but stepped forwards and wordlessly wrapped his arms around her, attempting to give her the comfort she craved. Closing her eyes, Connie buried her face in his chest, holding onto him tightly as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She felt him rest his chin on the top of her head like he used to, when everything was good between them. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not moving at all.

"So'm I." He whispered back, closing his eyes tightly. Feeling her loosen her grip on him, he let go of her, silently watching as she broke apart from him and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down on the step he stood on, placing his head in his hands.

Connie took a glass from the cupboard and filled it up using a bottle of water from the fridge. Picking it up with wet hands, it slipped through her fingers and smashed at her feet on the floor. "Oh for fuck's sake." She exclaimed, angrily, closing her eyes for a moment, and rubbing her temples with her fingers. Crouching, she began to gather up the broken glass in her hands, hearing Michael's footsteps thundering down the stairs and across the hallway.

"What happened?" He asked, bursting into the kitchen. The sound of the smashing glass and Connie's swearing had bought him out of his contemplative reverie on the sixth step down from the top of the stairs. Connie looked up at him, to see that he was frowning slightly with concern.

"I dropped it." She said, tersely, before looking back down at the floor and scooping up the broken glass. Carrying it over to the sink, she dropped it in, startled to find a trail of red running down her hand. Immediately she put her finger in her mouth, trying to stem the flow. Michael followed her over to the sink and took her finger from her mouth, inspecting the cut.

"You alright?" He asked, rinsing her finger under the tap and then putting a plaster on it, like her mother used to do for her when she was young.

"Hmm." Said Connie, watching him and nodding. "It's only a little cut."

Michael gently held Connie's feminine hand in his own strong one, and using his free hand he drew her face up to meet his. "I didn't mean the cut." He whispered, moving a little closer to her. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her injured finger lightly. She smiled softly at him, moving closer still. Gently he moved her hand away from his lips, and smiled back.

"I never meant what I…" Connie started, trailing off.

"Never meant what?" Michael asked quietly.

"What I said earlier…it's just…"

"Hard sometimes?" Michael completed her unfinished sentence, kissing her forehead softly as he did. Connie nodded slowly, blinking the sleep and confusion and sadness away from her eyes, allowing herself to be swept away by the first moment of tenderness he'd shown her in years. She looked up into his eyes, almost shaking with anticipation as he leant down and kissed her very gently on the lips. Reaching up, she placed her hand on the back of his head, kissing him back as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Connie rose onto her tiptoes slightly to enable herself to reach his soft lips better, completely loosing herself in the moment. He kissed her tenderly, playing with the curls at the nape of her neck between his fingers as he did.

As the kiss ended, Connie stepped backwards, smiling sadly at Michael as he pushed her hair behind her ears. "I do love you yunno…" She whispered, almost too quietly for him to hear.

"I know." He replied, nodding a little bit and smiling at her lovingly. "Are you alright?"

Smiling slightly, she briefly kissed him again. "I will be."

"Good." He replied, a serious smile playing across his lips. "I'm always here for you." He stated, leaving Connie staring at him in astonishment at this unusual admission of his feelings towards her. She grinned as she found herself being picked up and lifted over the broken glass on the floor. As he put her down, she smirked at him naughtily.

"Shall we clean that up in the morning?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Michael grinned, before picking her up again, taking her in his arms and carrying her up the stairs, laughing along with the sound Connie's giggly protests. Nevertheless she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did, leaving them there as he laid her down on their bed, pulling him down so that his lips met hers. He leant down on top of her, kissing her tenderly as he did, smiling as her kisses got more eager and she ran her hands up his back, causing his skin to tingle at her touch and began to kiss her more frantically. He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, causing her to moan with anticipation as he slid his hand higher, moving her underwear aside and doing things to her that caused her to writhe beneath his touch, gasping and moaning as he hit the right spot. She kissed him again, before pushing her hands down between their warm bodies and sliding her knickers off completely. He trailed his kisses away from her lips and down her body, until his lips met the hot sweet place that his fingers had been moments before. He trailed his tongue around her, lightly flicking it over her clitoris causing her to shiver and moan. He put his hands on her hips, holding her still as he teased her with his tongue, moving it back and forth, in and out, tracing a circle over and over, faster and faster until she could not take it any longer and gripping the bed sheets she screamed out with sheer delight.

He moved his kisses back up to her lips, kissing her softly and allowing her to taste herself. Finding this extremely sexy she kissed him back, removing every morsel of herself from his lips. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers, grinning as she found he was evidently aroused. She pushed them down, her body shaking with the anticipation of him. He ran his hands up her sides, and down again, down to the insides of her thighs, parting her legs and pushing himself inside her, causing her to draw in her breath sharply. He began to thrust rhythmically into her, grinning as he felt her become slowly tenser and tenser inside. He angled his hips slightly so that he would penetrate her deeper, grazing her g-spot every time he thrust into her. Her hips began to shake and her toes curled as she felt herself nearing an ecstatic climax, and he began to pick up speed, thrusting faster and faster into her, moaning himself as the earth seemed to move beneath them and the room began to spin and she screamed his name louder and louder as he got faster and faster and that heavenly feeling overtook them both and shaking and gasping for breath they collapsed down onto the bed, his arm draped over her stomach, her hand gripping his, satisfied smiles on the faces of both of them.

As they recovered they lay there close together, his arm over her, her arm over his, breathing deeply in synchrony, each reliving the ecstasy they had just experienced in their heads. Finally Michael rolled onto his side and kissed Connie's cheek gently. "It's all about you Connie." He whispered. Smiling slightly, she kissed him softly before rolling over into the safety of his arms and cuddling up to him, falling into a satisfied sleep almost immediately. Michael watched her sleep for a while, until his own eyes began to flutter closed and he fell asleep himself. And there they stayed all night, lying in each other's arms, man and wife once more.


End file.
